A Summer of Drama
by HeatherJanie
Summary: Percy and his friends coming back to camp after TLO? What if Annabeth and Percy's kiss was interupted and never happened? Silena never died and got Blackendorf back Thalia breaks the codes of the hunters! What will happen? Percebeth? Thalico? READ!
1. Ch 1 Home Sweet Home

**Plz read this!**

**Hope you like my story! This is my first Fanfic! Chapter one isn't as good as the others because well are the first chapters ever the best? Sooo! Review plz! Just pretend the kiss never happened at the end of TLO and I will explain what happened in story instead of the kiss (plus this is filled with tons more Percebeth and this is before the lost hero!) Silena never died! But she was the traitor but most of them forgave her. Blackendorf is now alive Silena went to the underworld and bargained with Hades and won him back in the story it will explain that!**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I walked across the boarder to camp smiling and waving back at my dad. I looked out at camp it looked as great as ever with the few year round campers and the summer only campers moving back to camp.<p>

I first of all wanted to know where Percy was. Why? Oh, no um reason at all he's my friend I should want to see him right?

*****Flashback*****

_I had seen him staring into the distance sitting on a bench so I walked over to him._

_"Hey." I slid next to him on the bench. "Happy birthday."_

_I was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing._

_he stared at me. "What?"_

_"It's August 18th," I said. "Your birthday, right?"_

_I was smiling at him._

_"Make a wish," I said._

_"Did you bake this yourself?" he asked._

_"Tyson helped." _

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, " he said."With extra blue cement."_

_I laughed._

_he thought for a second, then blew out the candle._

_We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. I sat next to him, and we watched the_

_ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet._

_"You saved the world," I said._

_"We saved the world."_

_"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

_"You don't sound disappointed," he noticed._

_I shrugged. "Oh, I don't care." But really, I did care! I mean she was not going to be dating Percy and hey? Now that she's not like competition we might be friends?_

_"Uh-huh."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"You'd probably kick my butt."_

_"You __know __I'd kick your butt."_

_he brushed the cake off his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."_

_I kept my eyes on the horizon. I sort of hoped it would be me he concentrated on. "Yeah?"_

_"Then up on Olympus," he said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"_

_"Oh, you so wanted to."_

_"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." _

_"Anyone in particular?" I asked, keeping my voice soft._

_He looked over at me and I tried to hide my smile._

_"You're laughing at me," he complained._

_"I am not!" that was true. I was just smiling because well I thought he was talking about me?_

_"You are __so __not making this easy." He complained_

_Then I laughed for real, and I put my hands around his neck. "I am never, __ever __going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." I said softly._

_We started leaning in when we heard a snarl and looked out. There was an owl with sharp teeth staring at us. "My mother!" I exclaimed. "Uh lets get out of here." The owl went towards his face. He quick fully took out his pen and uncapped riptide._

_He cut the vampire owl making it burst to feathers. "I cant believe her.." I said but I was also sad because I wanted so much to kiss him! The I saw he looked at me and smiled. I was about to just kiss him when I heard a sneeze._

_I whipped my head around and saw Clarisse and a ton of camp goers. "Um" I said. "AWW! THANKS CONNER FOR SNEEZING!" They all started stomping off as me and Percy laid on the beach talking until curphew._

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room remembering that night… I mean we didn't kiss so…. It didn't mean anything did it? Nah. Still same old Percy and Annabeth AND Grover.. Three best friends.<p>

I sat down on my bed and took a picture frame off my desk it was a picture of me and Percy smiling and laughing at camp Chiron had taken the picture. Percy was putting rabbit ears behind my head.

That was when I heard a group of Aphrodite girls go by my cabin. "Percy's here eeeeeep!" One of them squealed. "Oh my gee! He is so mine!" One of them demanded. "I thought that Annabeth girl and him were dating." One of them said in disgust. "They havnt even kissed! He is so mine. I ALWAYS get my way." he girl said forcefully. "Of course you do Kim!" the other girls chided in.

Percy was here! Who cares what they were saying I mean im just a good friend wanting to see her good friend. Right?

I started walking towards the camp's boarders, and there. He. Was.

His messy black hair, his sea green eyes, his oh, his lean muscles! Woah! I stood there frozen. He was looking around for some one then he spotted me and gave me his bright flashy smile. I felt like I was going to faint but I started walking towards him.

"Hey seaweed brain!" I said smiling and giving him a hug. "hey wise girl!" I smiled missing that name. "Wanna go hang out?" I said still smiling. "sure just like uh old times." He smiled crookedly at me as we started walking.

"Hey Percy!" The girls from the Aphrodite cabin said, the ones who were talking on the way here. "Uh hey um girls?" Percy said looking at me and smiling. I looked over at the Aphrodite girls and they gave me murderous looks. Me and Percy walked towards the beach. "Percy! Hey!" Thalia came running, she was taking a break from the hunters after breaking her arm with a nasty monster fight.

"What happened?" He asked dumbfounded giving her a gentle hug. "eh nasty monster no big deal just taking a break from it all here."

I laughed at how simple it was for her. "Perce!" Grover yelped coming over. "hey G-man!" Percy said giving him a high five.

We walked back to our cabins. I helped percy unpack his stuff while he helped me unpack his. "I really missed this place, ahh... Home sweet home." "yepp seaweed brain, home sweet home..." We smiled at eachother watching out the window. Silena kissing Blackendorf, Clarisse kicking some Apollo kids butt, Some Satyr's chasing some wood nyphs, _yepp home sweet home_...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so not much Percebeth here? Sorry but this first chapter <strong>


	2. ch 2 Three Best Friends

**Hope you enjoy this chapter it should be better than the first! There is some Percebeth in it! Yayy! I will try tonadd in some Thalica and one touch of Thuke cuz I mean.. I really like her being with nico! But u know how she felt about Luke? So leave me review plz and idea's about things I can do.. Writers block can really stink!**

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV<span>

* * *

><p>I walked past the camp boarders smiling and waving back to Paul and my mom. I smelt the fresh breeze of my favorite place in the world, Camp Half-Blood. Maybe this year nothing would happen me and Annabeth could just have fun and oh plus all our other friends…<p>

I really wanted to see her though. Its okay though right? Were just friends that's all… I walked in looking around for her when I finally spotted her blonde hair and her stormy gray eyes. She. Was. Beautiful. Its not like the other prissy girls at my school who wore wayy to much make up and slutty clothes that showed everything! She had such a natural bueaty.

She started walking towards me as I flashed her my best smile. "Hey seaweed brain!" she said I smiled at that. She smelt wonderful. "Hey wise girl" how I loved the words from my mouth.

"Wanna go hang out?" She said smiling at me I felt like I was melting when she had hugged me. "sure just like uh old times." I gave her my signature crooked smile as we walked towards the beach.

"Hey Percy!" The girls from the Aphrodite cabin said they all looked pretty yeah with there faces all crammed with make-up. "Uh hey um girls?" I said looking over at Annabeth seeing how she just had a natural beauty. I looked towards the woods seeing tree nymphs jumping around.

Me and Annabeth walked towards the beach. "Percy! Hey!" Thalia came running, she had her hand in a brace, what had she gotten herself into this time of course I was worried she was like my annoying pushy sister.

"What happened?" I asked her giving her a gentle hug not to hurt her anymore. "eh nasty monster no big deal just taking a break from it all here."

Nasty monster? I would find out more later. "Perce!" Grover yelped coming over. "hey G-man!" I said giving him a high five. I seriously missed my best friend Grover. The man really was so happy.

Annabeth had halped me unpack my stuff as I helped her. We smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>After about a two weeks we had gotten into schedule. I walked over towards Annabeth as I saw her sitting on the beach. We had just finished campfire. "Hey Wise girl." I said sitting down beside her.<p>

"Hey Seaweed brain." She said gazing at the sunset. "The sky looks nice." I said looking at the sunset with her. I smirked at her. "What are you up to?" She asked. "Oh uh nothing." I said laughing. "She started scooting away trying to get to her feet she bent down to pick up her flip flops when I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the water.

"P-P-Percy! EEP! HAHAHA! Percy! St- HAHA -OP!" She squealed laughing. "I dropped her in the surf as she landed on her but spitting out water. She splashed me and we started a splash fight dunking each other under and she jumped on my back trying to pull me under.

I purposely let her pull me down. We landed with a huge SPLASH! We started laughing I swear I had been seeing flashes.

We walked out of the water I touched her instantly drying her she laughed "thanks Seaweed brain you can be usefull at times…" She said holding her flip flops as we ran back to camp. "That's cool."

We walked to her cabin. "Bye Annabeth see'ya tomorrow." "Bye seaweed brain." She laughed as she walked into her cabin I made a solute signal with my hands as I walked back to my cabin.

Tonight was great! Nothing was gonna ruin THIS summer! No Kronos no Luke! Just me and Annabeth AND GROVER! Three…. Best… Friends….

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Plz Review update faster :) Plus moreeee Percebeth!<strong>


	3. Disclaimer! Plz read also AN

**Okay so you might be freaking your head off saying: OMG NO DISCLAIMER! Or going: no disclaimer? She must be bad ass! Or : no disclaimer? Eh whatever? Anyways sorry this isn't a real chapter but I guess I should add this: I DO NOT OWN PJO! I mean really? If I owned it u think I would be writing the book on here? Really? Mm Hm okay then for those of you who add this to your favorite add me as your favorite writer alerts or review you get… FREE INVISIBLE COOKIES! that's right! No like cookies? YOU GET CUPCAKES! No like cupcakes? You get.. PIE! No like any of those? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**


	4. Ch 3 What Would You Do?

**Hope you like it! It has the story of how Silena got Blackendorf back! ****J Plus I might try to add some Precebeth IDK! J Review plz. You will get a free cookie J **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! Who else every time you see that Calypso commercial for that jewlrey always think of Calypso from PJO? I DO! Then I explain it to whoever it in the room with me and they tell me "Yeah well I understand you don't have to tell me" as nice instead of "Shut up IDC about PJO?" Yeah u see my family dosnt understand my addictions…. TY SOOO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS J**

Annabeth's POV

We were sitting at campfire I was alking to my new half sister Jenna. We had just gotten a few more helf-bloods.

"Oooh Silena! Please tell us how you got Blackendorf out from Hades!" One of the new kids said. Jenna immediately turned facing her. She stood up blushing giving Blackendorf a kiss on the cheek.

"Well it was definitely not easy trying to get one of Persephone's pearls." She said giggling. "Had to flirt with a sea horse for him to get one for me." Everyone laughed. "But once I got one I had to go see Hades. I finally got to go after a very interesting conversation with Charon. Hades made a deal with me after my very persuasive information!"

There were tons of "what was the deal's" "Okay okay.. The deal was I could take him as long as I didn't look back, but if I DID look back I could become Immortal and have whatever I wanted."

"No!" Gasped Jenna. "Yepp! So I went to Elysium. I tried to take him but of course Charlie being his over protective self to me kept telling me to take the looking back and get whatever I wanted. But no.. I told him he was what I wanted." They smiled at each other. "And so we walked out of there alive as I heard Hades laughing behind us saying "Silly Demi-God!"

We all laughed as the story ended on a happy note as the fire reacted to our feelings it seemed to be smiling too as Silena kissed Blackendorf.

I looked over to my side as Malcolm was helping Jenna with a random battle plan. To my left Percy was laughing as Nico told him a joke. Clarisse surprised me by coming over and sitting between me and Jenna.

"Um hey?" I said to her bewildered. "Sup Wise girl. I have a question." "A question? What question?" "When did you and Percy start dating?" I took a double take. "WHAT!" Everyone looked at us.

Now I knew why everyone had looked at us funny! This was crazy! Who had that idea? I stood up red faced. "What are you looking at?" They all looked away still staring at me from the corner of there eyes.

I looked down at Percy who looked at me "Whats wrong Annabeth?" He asked innocently. "Ugh I. don't. even. Know!" I said running to my cabin I heard Silena, Thalia, Clarisse, Jenna, Katie, and Juniper running after me calling my name. Then I heard Percy yell. "What did you guys do to her!" He said coming also.

I ran into my cabin mad at who ever did this nobody messes with Annabeth Chase! I heard knocking on my door. "Only Clarisse in!" I yelled. I let her in as they were mumbling "Clarisse? What?"

"Hey Wise Girl so why?" She asked sitting on my bed. "were not now why did you think that?" She looked stunned. "dang, anyways it was on Gwen's blog. "That gossipy daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Yepp." I ran to my laptop and turned it on searching for her blog. I found her latest blog.

_Newest Camp couple? = Percebeth?_

_Have our tow heroes been dating behind our backs? I think so! Seen here from picture ive taken Percy holding Annabeth? Them having a tiny flirty water fight! Aww! Adorable! Shown here is them lying on the beach together! Also him walking Annabeth to her cabin? I have pictures!_

_Gwen La'Ren. Daughter of Aphrodite._

"WHAT!" "Damn gossip ohhhh Gwen La'Ren is D. E. A. D.!" I yelled. "So.. Explain the pictures." Clarisse said. "Just him being a seaweed brain dunking me in the water and us talking on the beach same old same old!" "Mm Hm.."

"Well what would you do!" "I would just ignore her this is one time news you and Prissy aren't interesting whatsoever!" She said. "Thanks Clarisse youre actually a good friend." "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE!" "I wont! I wont" I said laughing.

Percebeth? Really? Hmmm. Percebeth. Percebeth! Percebeth! Perrrceebeth! Percebeth! AHH stop Annabeth! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!

**Thanks everyone for your nice comments maybe you could give me some idea's of things you wanna see! If you add me on Alert and Review then you get cookies.. AND MORE PERCEBTH! Maybe even Thalico next Chappie!**


	5. AN  PLZ READ IMPORTANT!

**Sorry to everyone that this is just an A/N ****L Dearly Dearly Sorry! But! I have been uploading like once a day and I just did upload chapter three! Soo! Give me reviews alerts and stuff so that I can upload faster *wink* *wink* any hoo! I will also give you more Thalico and Percebeth so idea's I don't want to be stuck with Writers block! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ! *Does Happy dance and throws a cookie to you plus a million dollars of monopoly money* You are welcome! Plz continue reading! I will try to give you an extra long chappie next! I will add in my two eviiiil characters Kim and Gwen Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn! **

**-Rick Riordan! **

**Not really so disclaimer: I am not an old man named Rick I am a teen girl who is addicted to his books and writing fanfics on them soo enjoy J**


	6. Ch 4 THE HORROR! NAIL POLISH!

**Thanks to all who read, review and alert ****J *Throws confetti* Yay! So here is another originally artistically written story by me! Most rights to Rick but I will tell you if he ever goes crazy and signs all rights to me a teenage addicted to PJO girl. Enjoy J Sorry I couldn't write yesterday! Mothers day! Hope you had a good one!**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV<span>

I walked into the dinning pavilion. Seeing everyone staring at Percy and now me. I walked strait to Percy's table. I looked to make sure Mr. D wasn't up yet. That's when I sat down beside him. "Listen Percy have you SEEN Gwen's blog!"

"No but I am really confused. Everyone keeps staring at me! And now you too! Do I have something on my face or something?" "No! Ugh just! Oh no! ill show you it later but here comes Mr. D bye!" I went to stand up when grape vines fastened themselves on my legs making there ways up holding me down onto the seat and climbing up my body.

I watched as Mr. D slowly made his way to the table. "Miss. Chase what are you doing not sitting at your table?" He aksed. "Um asking a question?" I asked. "Lie…" The vines tightened. "ehhh -wheeze- just -wheeze- fell -wheeze- in -wheeze- seat -wheeze-" I said wheezing for breath. "More lies?" He asked snapping his fingers. The vines got even more tighter now making there ways to my arms. "Cant! -wheeze- Breathe! -Gasping for air-" "Its my fault Mr. D! Please let her go!" Instantly the vines dried up falling into dust off me.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Mm Hm Mr. Johnson! Stable cleaning. Tonight. DON'T let this happen again!" He said as he walked over to get his food. "I'll help you clean the stables Seaweed brain." I said breathing heavy. "Thanks' wise girl now you'd better go." I waved at him and walked over to my table, everyone was starring at me.

"Woah are you okay Annabeth!" Jenna worriedly asked. "Yeah fine." I said eating my food giving Gwen a death stare.

After breakfeast me and Percy headed to my cabin and I pulled up the blog. After he read it I could have sworn he grinned then looked at me "why would she do this?" He asked. "Like I know now come on lets go clean up some horse shit.

After we cleaned It all up and took showers we headed down to the beach we were walking when I heard rustling in the bushes I pushed Percy behind a bush sitting on him covering his mouth. "shhh Gwen.." I whispered he nodded his head. That's when I heard a Click! We looked up seeing Gwen smirking. "Aww cutest gossip I have ever gotten! She smiled. Percy ran upto her grabbing away her camera.

That's when it puffed. "What the-?" "It appears in my hand at ALL times" She said skipping away.

"Oh joy more gossip!" Percy said.

The next day I woke up and went strait to percy's cabin. I knocked on the door. "Seaweed brain!" I yelled opening the door. "Annabeth no!" I walked in on him he was wearing nothing but his blue sea shell boxers. "Oh my.. Um sorry." I said as we both blushed. I backed up and closed the door. That's when Percy came running out of his cabin in clothes. "So… um hey.." "hey.." We walked into the dinning room. "I gotta use the bathroom bye." I said sliding into the girls bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had my curly hair in a ponytail. Other than that I looked fine I guess. I heard footsteps so I walked into a stall closed the door and sat on the toilet and put me feet up on it too.

"Can you believe on Gwens blog?" A preppy voice said. Ugh there still talking about it? Clarisse was soo wrong…

"Oh my gods! She so dosnt deserve him!" Another girl said. "I cant believe Silena wants this to happen!" one chided in. "That traitor ugh.. Cant believe her! Of course everyone "forgives" her! Anyways when are you black mailing Percy Kim?" Black mailing! "Uh now!" Kim said as they all giggled.

I opened the stall door as the stared at me. "Oh hi AnnieBell!" They said smiling. "Black mailing! Oh No Your not I will get to him first!" I said defending Percy. "Girls… Keep her in here." Kim said walking out. I grabbed my knife out.

That's when I got duck taped with hot pink and zebra striped duck tape to the wall of the girls bathroom.

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV<span>

I was sitting at my table looking around for Annabeth when a bunch of Aphrodite girls come out of the bathroom. "hey did you see Annabeth Chase in there?" I asked. "No Percy hon. But I need to talk to you.

She put her newly manicured hands on my shoulders. "Okay so you are going to be my Boyfriend. Got it?" She said flirty like. "Uh sorry no.." I said backing up. "You will or I will hand over Annabeth's diary to Gwen for her blog." She said toying with a little leather book smirking evilly.

"Please no!" I said going to grab it she pulled it away. "Oh you can read it too! I already did!" She said giggling. She read it! Oh shit!

"Fine.. For Annabeth." I said glumly. "GUESS WHAT PERCY'S MY NEW BOYFRIEND!" She yelled out to everyone. I stared at her as everyone hung there mouths wide open.

She grabbed my arm toting me out of the dinning hall. That's when I look back and see Annabeth madly stomping over covered with hot pink and Zebra print duck tape. "Annabeth! What are you wearing?" "Long story!" She said glaring at Kim.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth POV<span>

I Rn out of the bathroom watching as Kim was holding onto Percy guiding him away, he looked frightened. "Annabeth! What are you wearing?" He asked. "Long story!" I glared at Kim she smiled at me as the camp started to gather. I grabbed Percy's other arm and pulled him towards me.

"Jealous much?" She asked pulling him back. "No! He's just a friend who deserve way better than YOU!" I shouted back pulling him back. "He's mine! Right Percy Wercy!" "No! He is not right Seaweed brain?" "Im uh, he looked like there was something he wanted to explain to me, but I didn't care who cares if she black mailed HIM! Wouldn't he care enough about how I felt?

"Fine then Percy! Have it your way!" I ran away trying to hide my tears. Just as I saw Thalia step up to Percy and I heard, Buzzzzz then "AHH!" as Percy ran from Thalia.

I ran into my cabin slamming the door behind me. About ten minutes later I heard Percy banging on my door saying he was sorry. He kept on for two hours. Finally he whispered : _I love you. _I sat strait up and saw him sadly walking away.

The dance was tonight? Great! What was I going to do! Well I wasn't going, that's for sure. That's when I heard the door Click! Then it opened to an tan girl with a long red sparkly dress on. "Silena?" I asked. "Come on your going to make him miss what he cant get!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"AHHHH!" She tackled me holding me down on a desk chair.

"no no! not the lipstick please noo!"

"Oh no stop stop!"

"Annabeth shut up or im gonna stab you in the eye with this eye liner!"

"Ahhh! Help meeee!"

"no! No! Not the dress!"

"Aw but you look so pretty."

"AHH THE HORROR, NAIL POLISH!"


	7. Please Read!

Sorry every one this is just an A/N! I am sooo sorry free cookies to everyone cuz I will write very soon! Its just this weekend was my birthday and I have had friends spending the night the hole entire weekend and a party and I have had sooo much I have been doing! But don't worry! I will try to work as hard as I can to upload this week even tho I have EOG's!


	8. Ch 5 I Love You!

**Okay so I hope you like this ****J disclaimer: All rights to Rick except for the few characters I made J**

Percy POV

Tonight was the dance, I seriously wanted to go with Annabeth but since she hated me right now I wanted to ditch but I couldn't or else that she-devil would expose all of Annabeth's inner feelings! So I had to suck up my own pain!

I walked into the hermes cabin looking for travis, conner, Grover, Nico and Chris. "Dude!" They all said they were all wearing a tux. "You need to put this tux on." "Whats wrong with my swim trunks?" "Everything this is like prom almost!""Come on let me brush your hair dude." grover said putting a brush in my hair "dude it just hardened super hard!" "I can only put my hands through it I cant ever brush it." I said smirking.

I grumbled as they pulled me in front of a mirror. "This is the worst time of a teenage boys life." I grumbled. "TRAVIS!" Travis moaned. "Coming Katie!" He opened the door as she dragged him out.

"Grover honey Pie lets go!" "Okay Juniper I'm coming." "Come faster!" "Okay! Okay!"

I laughed. My friends were getting there buts whooped! "Conner! If you wanna date me get your ass out here now!" A girl named Kira from the Aphrodite cabin yelled sweetly. "Coming." he mumbled looking at me. Nico was pushing back his hair.

"You guys are so lame your girls are so whipping your butts!" I said laughing they all mumbled to there selves as there dates looked at me murderously.

"PERCY!" "Huh" "Percy-Poo! Its time to go come her NOW!" Kim said pointing beside her. "What?"

I said. "Come. Now. Or. Else. Diary. Annabeth." she said. Smiling. I slumped over to her as she pinched my cheek. "My date is sooo hot isn't he girls. Juniper rolled her eyes Katie looked at me like she was angry at me or something. Kira chided in with an ooooh then a yep your soo right!

I pushed her hand from my cheek. "I think im uh *fake coughs terribly* sick." Yeah sure now lets got my little percy-Wercy." she said as we walked to the beach. There were so many campers partying there. We walked to the dance floor and started dancing I kept my eyes out for Annabeth. that's when I saw Thalia.

"Thalia!" "percy? Uh hey maybe u should go dance and don't look this way…" I looked at her dress it was really short black and sleeveless she had on fishnet stockings and black knee-high boots. I took off my jacket of my suit and put it around her. "Percy! What are you doing now go!" she said giggling as she went to shoo me away. I saw a flash but figured it was the lights.

that's when things got all quiet and I heard a bunch of gasps. I tried to get through the group as I saw Silena proudly making her way from the bunch to Blackendorf in a long red dress. I finally got through when. I. saw. Her.

She had her up with a few straggly curled hairs hanging loose. She had on make-up! A long beautiful blue dress with sparkles and it was layered at the bottom. Silver heels with a French manicure painted on her nails, her beautiful grey eyes stared into mine.

"A-A-ANN-Annn-ann -ah-annaaabeth." I studdered as she giggled. "I guess since you held up the world for me once I should let you have a dance with me. That's when I saw Silena walking upto the DJ whispering to him as he turned on a slow taylor swift song, Last Kiss.

**PLAY THAT SONG MAYBE THE NEXT PART MIGHT MAKE MORE SINCE.**

We started slow dancing I could smell her sweet breath. "Percy.. I still remember the look on your face that night… The time we were about to…" I put my han on her chin and she looked up at me. "I remember too…." "You do?" "Yes, I can never forget what my chances were. I remember every single little thing you have done to me." I said which was so true. "Percy, why! Why! WHY!" She said falling and crying I held her up.

"Just let go of me!" She cried. "No! I will never EVER let you go! I will never ever let you go! Never!" She looked at me. "Per-" "Shhh just dance with me." I said as she laid her hands and her head against my shoulders and I put mine around her waist as we swayed to the music.

"May I have a dance with you sis." Malcom said interrupting us. "Sure." She said putting her hands around him. I walked over towards Conner and Travis."Hey hand me some punch. "They looked at each other. "What?" "Ohh nothing." They said as they handed me a cup I tasted it. "Hmm tastes different, weird." I said yawning.

"Woah Thalia!" Conner said looking at her, she. Was. Dancing. With. Nico!

"THALIA!" I walked over there. "You cant break the hunter rules! What would they say I mean your hand is almost healed! I said. "Percy- I have to explain." She said biting her lip.

"We were going to this mountain staying Nico was there so we hung out he wanted to come along with us to our next place, they didn't like the idea but were okay with it… So we ended up you know falling for each other, then we kissed when we thought nobody would see, but Phoebe did and she went and told, so I got kicked out from the hunters.. And well I was ashamed so I pretended to have a broken arm." She took off the ace bandage and threw it away.

"Woah!" I said I really felt tired. "I know." Nico smiled. "Oh I gotta go Bianca said she would talk to me tonight in the underworld bye!" He said disappearing into shadows. She giggled. "Yuck" I said pretend barfing.

"Hey I want some punch." Thalia said as we walked to Conner and Travis. "Here ya go Thalia." Conner said smiling. "MmHm" She said yawning after she drank it all. I really felt dizzy. "Hey guys follow us. "Uh okay?" We said following them. We stepped outside that's when I saw Thalia say "Woah." Then she fell down. "Huh?" I said as everything faded to darkness.

Annabeth's POV

Where was Percy? He was gone the hole entire time I was dancing with Malcom I was looking for him! Too many People were here! Oh I will just find him later!

Gwen's POV

I really need a new blog report! So I have conner and travis doing some work for me in return of five hundred dollars and some good luck in there love future. Whatever, such losers.

Conner's POV

So we were tricking our friends we love a good prank! We also really need the money! And the love'in! So we put sleeping pills in there drinks! Oh well!

I dragged them towards the place on the beach Gwen told us to take them too. We laid Percy down and threw Thalia on him. Wow that girl weighed a ton. That's when we saw gwen. "What are you doing with your camera?" Travis said. "Well duh this is going on my blog. She said giving us the money and aiming to take the picture FLASH! "Hey no! wait what?" "Okay fine I wont post it we can do the practical joke idea you guys had." She smiled when she said it.

"Okay so when they wake up there like _omg what did I do!_ and all that no blog?" "Yepp!" "Great!"

We walked away happy.

Gwen's POV

Morons! Like hell I'm not gonna post this shit right here! YIPEEE! DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! I looove it!

Thalia's POV

I woke up feeling as if some one had laid me on a warm rock. That's when I sat up to see what it really was. "OH MY GODS!" I screamed. He opened his eyes. "Huh whats going on Annabeth?" "Woha what the hell are you- we?" We looked around. "Oh gods Percy did we do anything?" "No but lets go visit Travis and Conner they probably know something about it. "Yeah, no one saw us I bet." He said. We got up and took our separate paths.

I came up to a crying Annabeth. "Anabeth what happened!" I said hugging her. "GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!" She cried out as a crowd started to form. "Huh?" "don't 'huh' me! How could you do this!" She screamed at me as she turned on her phone turning on Gwens blog, a picture of a crying Percy banging on Annabeth's door then one of me laughing and pushing his coat away from me, then oh shit one of me on top of him!

My mouth was wide open. "Annabeth! We were set up! I don't even like Percy! Dude why would I ever-" "Shut the hell up! How could he!" She ran away crying. I took out my phone. "Seen Annabeth?" Percy called. "Hey dumb ass read this!" I yelled.

_Best friend or backstabber?_

_As you see here this is Percy heart broken and crying on annabeths doorstep, now on this picture him and her dancing, then when she goes and dances with her brother Malcom you see Percy and Thalia Grace A.K.A cheating Best friend because she is also dating Nico. Now look at this! They slept together? WOAH!_

_Love,_

_Gwen La'Ren, Daughter of Aphrodite. 1 Gosspier!_

"Oh Gods! Annabeth!" Percy said running towards her cabin.

Percy's POV

"Annabeth Please." I yelled grabbing her hand. " She pulled away and looked at me.

"Am I Pretty?"

"N-no."

She looked hurt.

"Do you like me!"

"No.."

"Do you want to be with me forever!"

"No…"

She looked as if I had slapped her.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" She whispered looking at the ground.

"No…"

She looked up quickly.

"If I ran away right now! Would you cry?"

"No I wouldn't."

She went to turn around as streams of tears were flooding out but I grabbed her arm. She turned around giving me a murderous look.

"Youre not pretty, youre beautiful! I don't like you, I love you! I don't WANT to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever! If you walked away right now I wouldn't cry, I would DIE!" I said. "Please, stay with me. She looked up at me as she fell down in my arms and started crying.

**Okay so a bunch of the prom dresses I will give you the links on here so you can copy and paste it, I am gonna dedacete this chapter to Thalia Marie Grace! She is a great writer and she reviews a lot and she wished me happy birthday so J she also gets a million dollars *Throws money at her* Yipee!**

**So here is the dresses:**

(Haha the girl sorta looks like Annabeth)

Annabeth's dress: 

Shoes: 

Thalia's dress: .com/images/products/1_116960_TH_

Shoes: ./_

Kim's dress: ./_

Shoes: .com/images/P/20100911_

Gwen's dress: /perfect-purple-prom-dress-accessories

Shoes: 

Silena: .com/files/2010/11/44/3/357/3576731/dcff40337a4a1a42_strapless_red_prom_

Shoes: .com/images/P/20100911_


End file.
